cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhongnanhai
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: We must have faith in the masses |- |'Capital' || Beijing |- |'Largest City' || Beijing |- |'Official Languages' || Chinese |- |'Government' • Premier | Communist State Lance Wang |- |'Area' • Total | 1,693.549 miles diameter (16-August 7) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 61,945 Working Citizens (April 10 08) 34,000 Active Soldiers (April 10 08) |- |'National Animal' |Giant Panda |- |Literacy Rate: | 100.00% |- |'Currency' || Renminbi |- | Resources • Connected | Fish & Aluminum Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Silver, Uranium |} The People's Republic of Zhongnanhai (PRZ), is a country in East Asia that controls the Beijing Area of China. The Communist Party of Zhongnanhai (CPZ) has led the PRZ under a de facto one-party system since the country's establishment in 2006. It has since then taken control of all businesses and established multiple communes across the nation. Zhongnanhai has quickly worked to take control over the Beijing Area in order to exert control of the Chinese mainland. Since 2007, the PRZ has effectively ruled over Manchuria, and is currently moving troops southward along China's coast. The party's goal is the elimination of all capitalists in China and the warlords that have taken land away from the proletariat and fragmented the Chinese nation. The People of Zhongnanhai see itself as the leading force in Mainland China. History Zhongnanhai was once part of China. It was not founded until 2006 after a Communist revolution took hold of Beijing and the surrounding areas which was declared the Beijing Soviet Republic. Later with the rise of Hwang Lian-sher (Lance Wang) the Beijing Soviet Republic became the People's Republic of Zhongnanhai. The old party (mostly made of soldiers and officers) were replaced by an elite cadre educated in Mao Zedong Thought. This lead from the transition from a relatively military-based leadership to one that began to one led by workers and intellectuals. Zhongnanhai takes its name from the former Communist Party of China's Headquarters. The People's Republic of Zhongnanhai, has since emerged as a significant international player, actively carrying out interventionist policies to promote the goal of socialism world wide. Labor brigades have been the standard unit for organizing the economy, as Premier Hwang's policy of "Socialist Mobilization" is being rigorously applied to recently liberated areas. Politics Zhongnanhai is officially a multiparty democracy. There are 4 major parties in Zhongnanhai. The Communist Party of Zhongnanhai (far left), the New Democratic League (moderate left), the Revolutionary Science Party (Moderate left technocrats), and Zhongnanhai Unity Party (Centrist). In practice the Cadre party of the CPZ effectively runs the nation, controlling 94% of all seats in the Supreme People's Assembly, 7 of 9 seats in the Politburo Standing Committee, all 9 of 12 seats in the People's Supreme Court, and all seats in both the Central Military Commission, and the Central Planning Committee. Elections are held every 5 years (normally at the conclusion of the 5 year economic plan). Votes are cast not for individuals but for parties, the votes determine how many seats the party will hold in the Supreme People's Assembly (National legislature), the assembly then votes on a Politburo of 59 people, who then elect the Politburo Standing Committee, who finally select the Premier (who serves as both head of state and government). The Politburo Standing Committee, assigned Politburo members as ministers, members of the Central Planning Committee or Central Military commission, and select judges to the Supreme Court (Comrade judges serve 15 year terms). Communism is incorporated in daily life. Schools teach communist ideology to the youth and the importance of nationalism. Speaker Towers are strung throughout the streets that are used to either report emergencies, play nationalistic music, or pump communist propaganda. The nature of the society the government has created has lead to a patriotic and strongly anti-capitalist/anti-fascist nation. Portraits of Chairman Mao are seen every where from classroom, to public squares. Foreign Relations was on top agenda for the new nation. While looking to expand trade GATO offered Zhongnanhai membership to their alliance. While interested, GATO was considered unfocused, and lacking in strong socialist discipline. The ICSN was found first but did not appeal to the communist leadership as "strong," thus Zhongnanhai became an official member of the ICP on May 29, 2006. It's trade slots have since slowly been filling up. Later with the merging of the ICP and ICSN into the SWF Zhongnanhai maintained its membership until the Socialist Workers Front was drastically weakened in GWIII. The PRZ is currently a member of -SE-. Zhongnanhai is a nation that opposes imperialism. However it has made moves to reunify China which some have considered imperialistic. The CPZ has taken a firm stance that Zhongnanhai is the 5th generation of China (1st being Imperial China, 2nd Republic of China, 3rd Maoist China, and 4th revised Capitalist China), the party does not believe it is actively empire building, but rather reassembling what is rightfully China. This method of thinking has been coined in government papers as the New China Doctrine. The name "New China" was taken from the term used during Mao ZeDong reign. While it is officially part of the Communist Party's ideology, all other political parties have adopted it into their platforms in some form. Military See People's Liberation Army for more details. The People's Republic of Zhongnanhai has 4 military main branches the People's Liberation Army (PLA), People's Liberation Army Air force (PLAA), People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN), and the 2nd artillery corps (Strategic Arms). The military also operates the People's Armed Police (PAP) and a paramilitary division. The armed forces training time is divided into two parts: 90% military and 10% politics. The rank of political officer is included in all branches. Unlike many other governments the communist party has split away from the military and there is no true position of Minister of Defense, the Central Military Commission (CMC) is responsible for all military operations. Premier Hwang currently holds a seat on the Central Military Commission, but is not Chairman. The standard issue rifle is a slightly modified Ak-47 with a longer barrel for improved accuracy dubbed the Type 81. The CMC has been pushing for the new Type 95 bull pup rifle into service. The military boasts a highly advanced ground force and a large submarine fleet. Zhongnanhai recently has revamped its air force with modern aircraft imported from allied nations, it is suspected that domestic production is planned. The military has been looked down upon by many western nations as the CMC has been known to send aid to anti-fascist and pro communist rebels, destabilizing certain regions. The CMC has continued to deny this, but there are some small links that can be traced back to the CMC. The People's Armed Police are classified as a police force. They have been trained like the common PLA soldier. The PAP serves partially as a political tool for the People's Republic of Zhongnanhai. The PLAN is primarily a submarine force, and is lacking in aircraft carriers and destroyers; it does have a significant number of torpedo and patrol boats. The 2nd artillery corps operates land based cruise missiles and ICBMs. They also over see the research and manufacturing of Zhongnanhai's WMDs. The PLA is divided 20 Group Armies assigned to Zhongnanhai's 20 major Communes (Beijing has 2 assigned), the PLAA 30 Aircraft divisions (organized as either fighter, bomber/ground support, and transport), the PLAN has 3 Fleets the North, South, and Coastal Defense. Economy & Daily Life in Zhongnanhai Zhongnanhai runs a system of communes run by workers councils. These Communes are massive in size, and serve the same administrative function as provinces or states. Zhongnanhai has invested heavily in promoting a strong agricultural sector. It was not until after Zhongnanhais first war against rogue armies that the world saw a rapidly industrializing nation. Because of the mindset the CPZ created in the society Zhongnanhai's people live with the basics with few luxury goods. The average citizens does have a computer and internet access provided and monitored by the state. T.Vs have replaced radios but cars have been slow the catch on; since Zhongnanhai's citizens live primarily in urban zones (and commute to the fields) everything is close by, most people ride bicycles or use the mass transit system that the government has built. Economic success has been credited to embracing new technologies to create an effective and predictable economy. Zhongnanhai has grown slowly but it has never experience economic dips that capitalism is accustomed too. The Socialist Mobilization program has led to a steady rise in output, and specialists are regularly being sent to comrade nations to help develop effective 5-year plans. Children attend state schools from 1-10th grade, at 16 children may select a specialized program (either aimed at technical training, military, political, etc.) which they attend for 2 years, before deciding to either enter the workforce or pursue a higher degree. All Children are enrolled in the Young Pioneers (1-6th), and then the Young Worker's League (7-10th), they may then choose to leave political organizations (which is generally frowned upon), join a worker's union, or pursue membership in the communist party. Culturally, Zhongnanhai's people are incredibly invested in politics. The importance of socialist struggle is presented to the people in all forms of state controlled media. While, it is impossible to do this 100% of the time, there is no doubt that by the time a citizen comrade is 15 he or she is genuinely, or habitually, a communist. Category:Nations